


Infinite and Unseen

by vix_spes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bill accepted a position at Hogwarts after the war, he hadn’t expected to fall in love as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite and Unseen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unbroken_halo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/gifts).



> Written for the [Bill Ficathon](http://bill-ficathon.livejournal.com). Title is from a k.d. lang song and huge thanks to my wonderful betas: [isisanubis](http://isisanubis.livejournal.com) and [margi_lynn](http://margi-lynn.livejournal.com)

Bill looked at his timetable for the day and smiled to himself upon seeing that his class for the last two lessons of the day were the eighth years; the students that would have graduated from Hogwarts should their schooling not have been disrupted by Voldemort. It hadn’t been necessary; there was no requirement that they return and complete their NEWTs and in fact the Ministry had offered jobs to many of those who had fought in Dumbledore’s army during the Battle of Hogwarts. A large proportion of them had chosen to return to Hogwarts and officially graduate before making their way into the big wide world. Bill couldn’t fault them for their decision as it was probably the same one that he would have made himself. But he would be the first one to admit that teaching them DADA was more than a little bit of a waste of time. His students probably knew as much as, if not more than, him. He knew that Professor Flitwick and, to an extent, Professor McGonagall were both having the same problems.  
  
It wasn’t easy for the students or indeed for the teachers. The eighth years had more than proved their mettle in battle and had fought side by side with their teachers to defend their school and their younger year-mates from the Death Eaters so as a result, they no longer had a traditional teacher/student relationship. Generally, the students were referred to by their first names rather than as Mr so-and-so, while rules had lapsed somewhat. While they still had their former house affiliations, they all lived in new quarters together which Hogwarts had created for them due to the lack of space in the house dormitories. In doing so, it was also acknowledged that they were more than just students as they had chosen to return to Hogwarts. In essence, they were treated more as apprentices than simple students. Indeed, several of the teachers had taken students under their wings in unofficial apprenticeships and, in several cases, it was believed that the students in question were being groomed to take up positions at Hogwarts at a later date.  
  
One of those students was Neville Longbottom.  
  
It was strange really. Bill had been in Egypt when Ron and Ginny had been at Hogwarts but he had heard all about Neville second-hand from both of them and from his mum and none of it had been particularly complimentary. Oh, none of it was cruel, but the picture that he had built up as a result of the information he had been given was that Neville was very much Mr-Average; the Neville Longbottom that he currently had in his class was anything but average. He may not have been the best-looking out of his year-mates but he was certainly not unpleasant to look at, having obviously grown into his body and his looks over the last few years. In terms of class work, he excelled at Herbology, was well above average in the rest of his subjects and in Defence Against the Dark Arts came in just below Harry, Ron and Hermione which definitely wasn’t shabby.  
What struck Bill most though was his demeanour. It was common knowledge that Neville had become the de-facto leader of the Gryffindor students as well as the DA in the absence of Harry, Ron and Hermione not to mention the fact that he had led students in defence of the school during the Battle of Hogwarts. As a result, he was somewhat idolised and universally adored by the younger years, potentially even more than Harry himself.  
  
Bill had watched with interest as the younger Gryffindors would go to him for advice, help with their homework and, something that was very common in the first few months of the Hogwarts year, somebody to talk to that was a bit older but wasn’t a teacher - someone a bit like a surrogate older sibling. The strange thing was that, even though Neville was almost universally liked, he was still something of a loner. The Gryffindor eighth years were all in their little groups; Harry, Ron and Hermione then Dean and Seamus while the other Gryffindor girls paired up with Padma Patil. That meant that Neville was very much on the outskirts, particularly considering the bond that Harry, Ron and Hermione had after their year away from Hogwarts. That didn’t seem to bother Neville and he was nearly always cheerful.  
  
He was just very down-to-earth and Bill couldn’t help but be fascinated by him. He wanted to find out more about him, wanted to get to know him. Neville was the complete opposite of Fleur but as far as Bill was concerned that could only be a good thing. He needed for the next person that he had a relationship with to be the complete opposite of his ex-wife. There was no denying that Neville fitted the bill but there was a similarity in that Bill was just as intrigued by Neville as he had been by Fleur in the beginning. The only problem was that, despite the fact that eighth years existed by a different set of rules, Neville was still a student and Bill was still a Hogwarts professor.  
  
Bill had never intended to become a Hogwarts professor, in fact it had been the very last career that he had ever considered. However, having moved back to the UK as war had brewed and in the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts, moving back to Egypt had never really been an option for him. He had considered it, seriously considered it when his marriage to Fleur had broken down but with Fred’s death and Charlie still in Romania, practically refusing to come home, he had decided that it wasn’t really a viable option. He hadn’t wanted to stay at Gringotts because a desk job really wasn’t how he wanted to spend his days so the job offer from Professor McGonagall had been a godsend. It had given him the opportunity to stay close to his family while he had been finding his feet again after his attack at the hands of Fenrir Greyback. Yet it also meant that he could pass on some of the knowledge that he had learnt in Egypt, particularly to the eighth years whose own knowledge of DADA was well beyond what they needed in order to pass their NEWTs.  
  
Fenrir’s attack on Bill had been difficult for him to come to terms with, not to mention the rest of the family, more in terms of the new instincts that he had found himself with rather than the attack itself. It had taken time for Bill to come to terms with his new lycanthropic traits but he had done so only for them to go somewhat haywire when he had first arrived at Hogwarts. Everything had threatened to overwhelm him until he had managed to get everything under control. He now had infinite respect for Remus Lupin because Bill had found it difficult enough and he didn’t transform on a full moon. He had wished that the older man were still alive at first, if only so that he would have someone to talk to, to guide him. As a result of the attacks made by Fenrir and his followers, not to mention the fact that they had fought for Voldemort, the majority of werewolves had gone underground whether they had fought for Voldemort or not. Instead, he had had to rely on his own feelings, what truthful literature he could lay his hands on and resorting to mild doses of Wolfsbane when things became too bad.  
  
Since arriving at Hogwarts, the thing that had really helped was actually Neville. Just as the eighth years had a more relaxed relationship with their professors, their relationship with Bill was even more relaxed given the small age gap between them. He was very aware that he was nothing like the expected image of a Hogwarts professor when you took into account the long hair, the piercings and the fact that he categorically refused to wear robes to teach in. He had lost count of the number of anonymous ‘love’ notes he had received from teenage girls or the girls that would giggle in the corridors when he walked past them. Ron had likened it to the Viktor Krum effect during the Tri-Wizard Tournament but had quailed under the hugely effective, well-practiced and patented big-brother glare. In an attempt to escape the love-struck teenagers, Bill had taken to hiding out in the Restricted Section and it was here that he got to know Neville.  
  
Neville was one of those students who was being treated as an apprentice of sorts by a professor and it was widely acknowledged that as soon as he had his teaching qualifications, he would be taking over from Professor Sprout. He already acted as a tutor to the younger years and the professor already had him teaching the odd lesson for the first and second years, and in addition, he was working on things at a level higher to that of the NEWTs. As a result, he spent a lot of his time closeted in the library, normally in the Restricted Section where a vast majority of the texts he needed were. Slowly, they had started to talk. General things at first; classes, Hogwarts, the other students, things that they were both comfortable with. Slowly, as they got to know each other, things became more personal. They talked about themselves, what they wanted to do, Bill shared stories about what it had been like growing up as a Weasley while Neville talked about what it had been like at Hogwarts under the Carrows. Slowly but surely the two of them grew closer and closer.  
  
It didn’t take long before Bill found himself starting to seek Neville out when he wasn’t teaching, marking or planning his lessons. As welcoming as the rest of the teaching staff had been, Bill still didn’t feel completely comfortable spending time in the staff room so he would find anywhere to spend his free time. He would often find Neville in the Restricted Section or tucked away in another corner of the library but most frequently, Neville would be in the greenhouses somewhere. The greenhouses were obviously Neville’s sanctuary and they soon became Bill’s sanctuary as well. Where Fleur hadn’t particularly been a fan of Bill’s tales from his time working in Egypt, Neville lapped it up, listening as he bustled around whichever greenhouse they were in at the time. Similarly, Bill had never had much of an interest in Herbology, he certainly hadn’t been disappointed when he didn’t have enough options to continue it at NEWT level, but listening to Neville talk about Herbology was a completely different matter.  
  
He loved the way that Neville lit up with enthusiasm as he spoke about the subject that he loved with such passion that he made Bill’s breath catch in his throat on occasion. Unless they were occupied with soil or plants, Neville talked with his hands as well; they were never still when he was fired up and talking. It was one of the those exact moments when Bill realised that he was in deep. He was in greenhouse 3 listening to Neville expound on something that he had forgotten the exact name of nearly an hour ago when Neville had looked up at him, gesturing with one hand. His face was streaked with dirt but his eyes were bright and a small smile tugged at his lips. Bill was taken aback by this jolt of lust that he felt. He was so taken aback that he mumbled an excuse and fled the greenhouse, not seeing the confused look on Neville’s face. In the safety of his rooms he paused for thought and, after a while, acknowledged that the attraction he felt wasn’t anything new but the realisation of said attraction was new. Bill sank down onto his couch, head in his hands.

  
He had some thinking to do. He had come to Hogwarts to teach, not to fall in love again.  


 

~*~

  
  
Bill had just returned from an afternoon in Hogsmeade, ostensibly supervising the third and fourth years but really taking the opportunity to spend some time with his younger siblings along with Harry and Hermione out of school hours and away from the Hogwarts environment. It had been a pleasant afternoon and, as much as he loved his new job, it had been pleasant to get out of the castle for a while. His good mood evaporated the minute that they walked back into the courtyard and he was greeted by the sight of Blaise Zabini attempting to wrap himself around Neville.  
  
Bill knew that he should wait, that he shouldn’t do this here in full view of what seemed like half of Hogwarts but his still fairly new instincts were screaming at him. The only thing that was running through his mind was that Neville was his and that bloody little Slytherin had his hands all over Neville. It was exactly the wrong time of the month for this to happen. He had been fighting his attraction to Neville for several months and now that he’d acknowledged his feelings, it was going to be a struggle to control himself from simply claiming Neville for himself. He was so focused on staying still and not doing anything stupid that he barely noticed that his nails were leaving bloody crescents in the palms of his hands.  
  
“For the record, Neville doesn’t actually like Zabini and if you were to go over there and rescue him he’d be incredibly grateful.”  
  
Bill turned his head and glared at Ron who was standing with Harry and Hermione, a rather smug smile on his face. “That really isn’t helpful at the moment, thank you Ron.”  
  
“You don’t really even need to rescue him, just go over and kiss him,” Harry added helpfully.  
  
“Oh for Merlin’s sake! Men! You’re all useless!” Hermione blushed as she was the recipient of more than a few incredulous glances, although thankfully, she didn’t gain the attention of either Neville or Blaise. “Look, we have it on good authority that Neville likes you just as much as you like him, so why don’t you put both of you out of misery? It may be better to talk to him first rather than just go for it. Regardless of what you do though, it’s not as though McGonagall is going to do anything about it. Neville’s over-age, none of us are truly Hogwarts students anymore and, from all the reading that I’ve done…”  
  
“Hermione, I love you dearly but please just shut up,” Bill growled out. He managed to stay still for a minute and a half before his resolve snapped as Blaise’s hand visibly groped Neville’s arse. “Besides, in this particular situation, I think Ron and Harry just might be right.”  
  
With that Bill was off, crossing the space in between them in barely four strides, seamlessly inserting himself in between Neville and Blaise with his back to the Slytherin, thwarting his attempts to get at Neville. Bill then proceeded to kiss Neville thoroughly, claiming him as his own for all to see. There was no complaint from Neville whatsoever, in fact he responded eagerly leaving a rather disgruntled Blaise watching from the sidelines. Before too long however, it looked as though things were going to quickly become a bit more explicit than the third years returning from Hogsmeade should probably see and it was clear to everybody that Bill and Neville were so wrapped up in each other that they weren’t going to make a move themselves.  
  
“Oi! You two! Go and get a room. Preferably one with a door that locks so no-one can see you.” Ron grinned as his cheeky request earned him the middle finger from his eldest brother but breathed a sigh of relief as the duo disappeared just in time as a party of third years returned from Hogsmeade.  


 

(~*~)

  
  
The minute that they were in the safety of his private rooms, Bill attempted to pull Neville back into his arms only for him to evade Bill’s attempts, much to his confusion.  
  
“Neville?”  
  
“What was that? Why did you kiss me? Why do it in front of all those people?”  
“Why do you think I kissed you?”  
  
“I DON’T KNOW!!” Neville practically screamed at Bill, his hands tugging at his hair. “Why would you kiss me? I’m nobody special, I’m just me.”  
  
Bill stepped closer, encouraged by the fact that Neville didn’t flee from him. “And it is the fact that you are ‘just you’ that makes you so special.”  
  
“But why now?”  
  
Bill took another step closer, framing Neville’s face with his hands and feeling as though he were dealing with a skittish rabbit rather than a teenager who had faced down both Voldemort and his mad lieutenant Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
“Why not now? I’ve been fighting my attraction to you for several months and I’ve finally admitted to myself that I feel something for you. It’s been a fairly recent admittance which is why I haven’t said anything or done anything. I was going to but,” Bill gave a self-deprecating shrug, “I hadn’t quite plucked up the courage to talk to you. Today wasn’t exactly planned.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Neville tilted his head curiously.  
  
“I never had any intention of doing this with an audience, kissing you in front of all of those people. I had intended to talk to you in private but it was seeing Blaise Zabini with his hands all over you. I just couldn’t stand it. It’s the wrong time of the month and my control just snapped.”  
  
Neville’s jaw dropped and Bill couldn’t help himself, leaning in and stealing a swift kiss. “Why do you look surprised?”  
  
“You were married to someone with Veela blood. You were married to Fleur Delacour; the one girl that nearly every single male at Hogwarts wanted to take to the Yule Ball. How could I possibly measure up?”  
  
“You honestly have no idea how attractive you are do you? I think that makes you even more attractive. Can you please just try to accept that I find you attractive and that I want to be with you?”  
  
“I can try?”  
  
“That’s all I can ask for. I have to admit, I am a bit nervous. I seem to have been doing all the talking and while you know how I feel about you, I don’t know how you feel about me.”  
  
Neville leant forward and kissed Bill before pulling back with a shy smile. “I’m not too good with words but yes, I’m attracted to you. Yes, I have feelings for you. I just never thought that anybody like you would be interested in somebody like me.”  
  
Bill growled low in his throat. “Stop saying things like that. You don’t have to understand why I love you - all you have to do is accept that I do love you.”  
  
“You _love_ me?”  
  
Bill had no chance to respond before Neville’s arms were flung round his neck and he was being enthusiastically kissed by a very eager Longbottom, even if said kiss was a little lacking in finesse. Bill allowed it for several minutes before he took control, holding Neville’s face and literally plundering his mouth. As he explored Neville’s mouth thoroughly, Bill could feel the remnants of his control slipping out of his grasp. He was being overcome by the urge to drag Neville into the room next door, throw Neville down on his bed and claim him, completely and utterly. He pulled back with some difficulty, putting space in between himself and Neville, regardless of how hard it was.  
  
“We need to stop now before I completely lose control. You deserve better than being taken when I’m under the influence of instincts that I have no control over.”  
  
“What if I want you to lose control?” Neville’s smile was almost coy and Bill groaned loudly.  
  
“Saying things like that really isn’t helping things Neville.”  
  
“All I’m saying is that I want you and I trust you. You said you love me and I love you. What’s the problem?”  
  
“I’m sorry Neville; I’m not taking any chances. We wait, just for a couple of days at least, until it isn’t the full moon anymore.”  
  
“We don’t have to have sex.” Neville obviously didn’t want to give up on this, “or at least not penetrative sex,” even if he was the colour of a tomato.  
  
Bill liked that idea, he liked it a lot. His cock certainly liked it as well or rather it liked it a lot more than no Neville at all. He certainly hadn’t relished the idea of sending Neville back to the eighth year dorms and the wandering hands of Blaise Zabini. He relented, although he supposed that he hadn’t put up much of a fight anyway.  
  
“Fine. I need you to promise me something though. If I say that things stop then they stop. I need to know that you will trust my judgement and listen to me.”  
  
“I promise.”  
  
“Good.” Bill had been patient for long enough. He reeled Neville in and kissed him thoroughly. He didn’t bother waiting for them to reach the bedroom and simply started tearing their clothes off in the outer room of his chambers. As Bill moved them from the living room into the bedroom they left a trail of clothes behind them until they were both naked, pressed together with hands and mouths hungrily exploring each other. The next time that they pulled apart for air, Bill took the opportunity to push Neville backwards so that he fell onto the bed, sprawled across the sheets.  
  
Bill relished the sight of Neville spread out naked on his bed, looking like a tasty treat just for Bill. Despite the need coursing through his veins, he took his time, exploring every single inch of Neville’s body. Nothing went unexplored as he left marks in his wake, livid bruises that would remain for several days and make it obvious what the two of them had been up to. He moved back up the bed and pressed a kiss to Neville’s lips as he fumbled in the bedside drawer for the lube, the container half empty due to a myriad of dreams about Neville. He then slid back down the bed, pressing a kiss to Neville’s hip as he took hold of Neville’s thighs and spread his legs wide.  
  
Bending his head Bill took Neville’s cock into his mouth, smirking as Neville arched his hips with a moan. He sucked harder in approval as one of Neville’s hands tentatively fisted itself in his hair, tugging slightly at the long strands. He relished the noises that Neville was making as Bill licked and sucked slavishly at his cock, loving the fact that it was him pulling these noises and these responses out of Neville.  
  
It wasn’t enough though. He needed more than just this; he needed to see Neville fall apart at his hands. Bill pulled off of Neville’s cock, ignoring the whimpers as he did so, and fumbled for the lubricant. He slicked his fingers as he pressed kisses across Neville’s hipbones and stomach, gradually moving closer to Neville’s cock. He took it back down his throat as he slid his slicked fingers down the cleft of Neville’s arse, rubbing slightly over his hole which made Neville buck his hips and thrust his cock further down Bill’s throat. Bill choked slightly but made no real complaint, instead moaning his approval. Slowly, his first finger slid inside of Neville, getting him used to the intrusion. Bill pressed his unoccupied hand down on Neville’s hip, ensuring that when he found Neville’s prostate, Neville’s knee-jerk reaction was controlled somewhat. Torn between the need to let things move slowly and the need to just take, Bill slid a second finger into Neville, scissoring them and crooking them just so.  
  
He took great delight in taking his time in fingering Neville open excruciatingly slowly, relishing in the responses that he was drawing from the younger man. He had fantasised about what it would be like to have Neville in his bed but, inevitably, the reality was so much better. Bill added a third finger, fascinated by the way that Neville’s hole seemed to eagerly suck it in, continuing to stretch and scissor his fingers. He pressed and rubbed the pad of his middle finger over Neville’s prostate insistently until Neville was literally rutting back on Bill’s fingers with little huffs of breath and the odd whimper, his cheeks flushed and a light sheen of sweat covering his body.  
  
The temptation to slick his cock and simply slide into Neville, to _make_ him his, was almost overwhelming but Bill was adamant that he wasn’t going to have sex with Neville like that. Not the first time. Instead, he rutted against his sheets as he simultaneously worked Neville into a frenzy until he found his release at the same time as Neville, covering the sheets with his come even as he swallowed Neville’s release. Casting a quick cleansing charm over the bed sheets, he crawled up the bed and wrapped himself around Neville.  
  
“What about you?” Neville mumbled, his eyes still at half-mast.  
  
“I’m fine,” Bill replied allowing Neville to move in closer to him, nipping gently at the livid bruise at the junction of Neville’s neck and shoulder, “just go to sleep.”  


 

(~*~)

  
  
It was a blushing Neville and a rather satisfied Bill that entered into the Great Hall from the latter’s quarters the following day in time for lunch. Bill had no qualms in striding inside, not caring what conclusions people drew from their entry while Neville did his very best to sneak in unnoticed. It didn’t work at all, not helped by the fact that Neville’s neck was decorated with livid bruises that definitely came above the collar of his shirt. The table was filled with the sound of catcalls, comments and ribald jokes from the likes of Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas who were exchanging money, having apparently placed bets on the outcome of the previous evening. Blaise was pointedly ignoring Neville and studiously paying attention to his breakfast.  
  
For his part, Neville refused to look at the teacher’s table and where he knew that Bill would be sitting. If he did, he knew that he would end up resembling a tomato. Instead, he focused on his breakfast and did his best to tune out the comments around him. He only looked up when he felt as though he were being hemmed in on all sides to see that he had been flanked by Harry and Hermione with Ron sitting opposite him. He felt as though he were about to be interrogated and swallowed heavily.  
  
“Morning?” Neville wasn’t going to escape this so he might as well make the best of it. There was no response and he finally lifted his eyes from his plate to see Ron grinning at him. “What?!”  
  
“So, judging by the state of your neck, should I be welcoming you to the family?”


End file.
